


could not be connected

by Kahika



Category: Life Is Strange
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3259805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahika/pseuds/Kahika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max wasn't the only one who didn't call or text for five years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	could not be connected

**Author's Note:**

> _You were happy to wait five years without a call, or even a text._ > _I wanted to_

As much as you like to blame Max, you know you fucked this up too.

It's not like your phone and laptop were frozen in time for five years either. You totally could have contacted her. You wanted to. Sometimes you'd have her number on your phone ready to dial before swiping away. Sometimes you'd get as far as her Facebook profile before closing the tab in disgust. Sometimes you'd write entire e-mails to her - `I miss you, how's Seattle, Mom's dating a total douche, Arcadia hasn't been the same since you left` \- and then delete the draft without sending it. If she really cared about you, she'd make the effort to keep in touch, you'd decided.

And then a week turned into a month turned into a year turned into five years and you hadn't said a word to your best friend for half a decade.

Rachel stepped into the hole Max left in your life and filled it with light: Max always found the beauty in everything; Rachel _was_ the beauty. Yet as the years went on, it still felt like a betrayal of Max to start calling Rachel your best friend, even though she was perfectly happy to call you hers.

(Maybe that's why she left.)

Max probably doesn't know about Rachel, but she must have realized that it takes two to tango, or in this case to completely lose contact with each other. You wait for her to point this out, or to offer some excuse about changing numbers or e-mail addresses (surely she must be using some variation of her name by now instead of `photogrl30`), or apologize, or _something_.

"You're merciless," she says, without looking at you.

If merciless is what she's seeing, then merciless is exactly what she's going to get. "You've been at Blackwall for almost a month now without letting me know. 'nuff said."


End file.
